And We All Have a Hell
by Cthulhus-Orchid
Summary: She should have never walked alone, and she should have never turned around." A Sonfic and AU story. Features Kagome and a mysterious individual. ONESHOT! *WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE* READ NOTE FIRST FOR A BIT OF BACKGROUND FOR THE STORY!


***Note:** _I do not know how or why this storyline came to me, but it did. So I decided to publish it. It does contain rape, and a bit of crude language…and it is AU (alternate universe). It is also a bit of a songfic because in between you will see lyrics to the song "…And We All Have a Hell" by From First to Last. So when you see italicized writing in between parenthesis then it is a part of the song. Also, just for reference…a "Bobbysoxer" is a term for "young teenage girl" You can Google it. Lol. Enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha, nor do I own the lyrics that are used in this songfic. They are strictly property of From First to Last.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Description: **She should have never walked alone, and she should have never turned around._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Working late nights at the diner was always Kagome's least favorite part about having a job. Not because of the fact it was long hours, but because of the walk home. She lived on the "bad" side of town, and her apartment was a good 15 minute walk. It may not seem like long, but when you live where she lives a second outside could be your last.

Not to mention there was always an eerie feeling that you're being followed. Kagome had learned to never look back; no matter how curious she was about what loomed behind her.

Kagome looked out the window with a mop in her hand. Fog was built up on the glass making it hard to see. She attempted to wipe at it with her hand, but it didn't do much good. Squinting through the fogginess she could faintly see one or two people walking down the desolate streets.

The rain was still falling lightly outside. It hadn't stopped in three days. Sighing, she turned back to mopping the remainder of the floors.

She didn't even notice the eyes that were peering interestedly in at her from outside.

_(Every day gets worse, _

_locked in a vice my thoughts perverse…_

_you must wonder why I look at you that way…_

_that way….)_

Every late shift it was the same; she'd leave the diner in a dash and walk quickly to her apartment. She didn't stop. Not even to tie her shoelaces. When she reached the door she always had her key ready so she could quickly put it in the lock and turn the knob. Then she would scramble in and bolt the door tightly.

_(Tonight I'll make my way into your house  
I must; I'm lusting for your body)_

Tonight seemed no different.

"Kagome, you know when you leave you better be safe out there darlin'," said Kagome's manager.

Kagome smiled, "Ah, you know I'll be alright Gena, it's not too far."

Gena smiled back at her, "You know how I worry. A young thing like you can really attract the wrong attention."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. The kind old woman always worried about everyone.

Gena chuckled and continued, "Well, at least your skirt is long."

"Yeah," Kagome said looking down at her work uniform.

When you work at a 50's style diner, you have to look the part. And Kagome truly did. Her dark hair was pinned up in a high ponytail. A long, flared out plaid skirt hung down to her ankles, and bobby socks adorned her feet; along with a shiny pair of black loafers.

_(Skin looks tight, _

_think I just might have to take a bite, _

_but I know one will turn to three or four or more…_

_my little whore)_

Kagome went to the back room to wheel the mop and bucket into the storage closet. She looked the diner over to make sure she hadn't missed anything, then turned to Gena.

"Well, I guess I'm finished here unless you need help with anything else before I head out," Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

Gena tilted her head up thoughtfully, then shook it, "Nah, that's it. Besides, you don't want to work too hard…you'll end up looking like me."

Kagome laughed, "Oh hush."

"Go on, get outta here. But remember to be safe and go straight home. No pit stops." Gena warned pointing her finger in a motherly fashion.

_(Tonight, tonight she's not alone__…  
can you taste the wicked in the room?  
Bobbysoxer, so pure, so young  
By morning her soul will be gone, gone…)_

Kagome put her hand up, "Scout's honor," she said.

Gena shook her head, turned around and made her way back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes.

Grabbing her purse, Kagome headed for the door and walked outside. The bell above the door gave a cheery jingle, but outside it was the opposite of cheery.

Looking around, she gripped her purse tighter and hurried down the sidewalk; toward her apartment building. She shivered from the light mist that still clung to the air, and from the feeling that eyes were on her. Kagome shook her head of the thought and continued to walk down the deserted street.

_(Tonight, tonight she's not alone…  
can you taste the wicked in the room?  
Bobbysoxer, so pure, so young  
By morning her soul will be gone, gone…)_

Kagome occupied her mind by humming the lullaby "Hush Little Baby", but she couldn't stop her ears from hearing the footsteps that clicked behind her. Kagome picked up her pace a bit more.

She didn't dare turn around.

Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she could feel her hands growing cold and clammy from fear.

Something wasn't right.

Kagome swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She was less than 5 minutes from her apartment building, but the footsteps sounded less than 5 seconds away from her.

She could resist no longer, taking a deep breath she spun around.

Nothing was there. Just the eerie glow of a crosswalk light, and a lone pedestrian running in the opposite direction.

"Jesus, everyone runs in this city," she muttered to herself.

"Not you," a male voice said.

Kagome swung around and was grabbed by a tall man. He clamped his hand over her mouth to shut out her screams and laughed as Kagome clawed desperately at his hand.

The man was much taller than her, and looked to be in his mid twenties. His hair was long and black as night…it extended nearly to his lower back. His skin was pale white and his eyes were red as the blood that was pumping quickly through her body.

"You're such a pretty thing, aren't you? You should have listened to the old hag and avoided walking alone down a street like this," he taunted, "something could snatch you right up."

Kagome continued to struggle, and the man looked displeased.

"Hm, I grow weary of your struggling," he said in a bored tone. Then he placed a cloth over Kagome's face.

All Kagome remembered thinking was that she smelled something unpleasant and strong. Then everything went black.

_(I did a beautiful thing,  
Relax baby, that's a good girl…)_

When Kagome woke up, all she could hear was silence. Her vision was blurred and her head felt like it could burst any second. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear the haze blocking her vision. That's when she noticed that her arms felt rather heavy. She looked down at her wrists.

Large shackles were clamped around her wrists. The shackles were attached to chains which were holding her down on a huge bed. Kagome's panic immediately began to skyrocket once again. She looked around the room. It was dark, all except a few candles that were on a bedside table.

She began to pull on the chains. Her feet were chained to the lower bedposts of the bed, and the shackles were already beginning to rub her skin raw.

"Help!" she screamed, but the only voice that answered was the one that she didn't want to hear.

_(I blend with the walls so I won't be seen  
My love, you smell so..  
I took one good look,  
I followed you home…)_

"Your screams are useless. No one can hear you…you are no where near home," the masculine voice said from the shadows.

Kagome's captor came into view. He was dressed in a red velvet robe; his chest slightly exposed. Despite the fact that he had just kidnapped her, Kagome had to admit he was rather attractive. Kagome didn't care how attractive he may be, she was terrified. He walked closer to her and put a finger thoughtfully on his chin.

"You must be awfully hot in those clothes," he stated.

Kagome shook her head rapidly. She was the opposite. The room was totally freezing. The man reached down and tore away Kagome's work uniform; tearing it to shreds.

"No don't! Stop! What do you want with me? What did I do?!" Kagome screamed and attempted to pull at the chains again.

Only her bra and panties remained on her body, and Kagome was absolutely humiliated. She'd never been naked in front of anyone especially not a member of the opposite sex. Tears stung her eyes as she turned her head away from the man she was hating more and more each passing second.

The bed sunk on one side as the man came and sat next to her. Kagome tried to distance herself as much as possible.

"Oh, shush, shush," he cooed while running a hand down the side of Kagome's face.

She jerked away defiantly; shaking some tears from her eyes. She could hear the man chuckle and he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"I've been watching you for quite some time, my dear. From the first day I saw you at the diner, I knew I wanted you. And I'll have you," he said matter-of-factly.

Kagome began to cry even more. She knew what he meant, and she didn't want to face it. Terror was written all over her face, but the man didn't seem to mind. He seemed to enjoy seeing her in fear.

"Aw, don't cry. It's not so bad," he said softly and ran his hand down to Kagome's chest where he groped one of her breasts.

Kagome gasped and began to jerk again at the shackles. The metal was biting into her wrists and ankles hard and lacerations were beginning to form. The man tore her bra away and her breasts bounced freely out of their binds. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Get away from me! Stop!" she screamed.

"We've got to do something about that mouth of yours," he said and tied a thick piece of cloth around Kagome's head, creating a gag so that she could not cry out, "that's much better."

Then he continued to fondle her letting his hand slip into her panties and massage her most intimate of places. Kagome was now openly sobbing, but the gag was preventing any sound to come from it. The man then slipped his finger between Kagome's folds and let the calloused tip brush across her clit. Kagome jerked and tried to close her legs as tight as she could manage, but the man simply went farther down to her opening.

"Let's see…" the man mumbled and pushed a finger inside of Kagome. She screeched in opposition and began to thrash once again.

"Mmm…a virgin. How fortunate for me," he said huskily.

Then, he tore her last bit of protection away…Kagome was now fully nude before him. He stood up to admire her petite body fully.

_(You're like my work of art  
I can control, I can contort any  
Position that I wish…)_

Kagome trembled and tears cascaded down her pale face. The man untied the ties of the robe, and let it fall from his body. Kagome was sick to her stomach. He was going to rape her. She looked at his naked form in fear and turned her head away. She tried to block out everything that was happening to her.

He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth and she could feel his fingers between her legs once again. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Now little one, I'm going to tell you my name…only because I want to hear it come from that pretty mouth of yours while I'm fucking you," he whispered; his voice thick with lust, "while I'm inside of you, I want you to say my name."

He leaned down and whispered his name in her ear.

"The better you scream my name, the quicker it will be over. If you're a good little bitch, I may even let you leave tonight," he said.

And with that, he was on top of her. He bent down and stuck his face between Kagome's legs and began to lick and nibble at the sensitive nub. Kagome lay there, staring up at the ceiling as the man fulfilled his desires with her. She was becoming aroused no matter how much she fought it, and he seemed to be very pleased with this.

"That's it, get nice and wet for me," he growled and pushed two fingers inside of her. He pulled them in and out repeatedly, and Kagome glanced downward and noticed that he was also stroking himself as he did this.

His member was rather large, and it stuck out quite proudly. Kagome knew that this was going to hurt.

She watched as he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth to lick them clean. Kagome could feel her stomach rolling.

He got up and gripped Kagome's hips, positioning himself at her entrance.

"I'm going to take this off of you," he said reaching up for the gag, "but all I want to hear is my name and how good I'm pleasuring you, understand?"

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as more tears squeezed from between her eyelids. He then pushed himself inside of Kagome in one swift movement.

"Oh," he moaned, "you are so damn tight."

Kagome could feel the sting of tearing skin and she arched her back as she tried to move away from her captor.

He simply pulled out of her and slammed back into her again roughly. He did this several times before finally keeping a steady pace. With each thrust Kagome could feel a new ripping of skin within her. She knew that she had to be bleeding.

He finally tore the gag away from Kagome's face, "Now, be a good little whore…tell me who's fucking you?"

Kagome swallowed hard and remained silent receiving a painful slap across the face.

"It would be wise not to make me repeat myself wench, now Kagome, tell me who's fucking you!" He growled angrily.

Kagome sobbed before choking out the name he had whispered in her ear.

"Naraku…"

He grinned evilly down at Kagome.

She was his.

_(I make my fantasy reality  
Hold still, it will be over soon)_


End file.
